


Где никогда не светило солнце

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Post Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон сломан. Шерлок не может этого исправить, но пытается. Джон считает, это уже довольно неплохо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где никогда не светило солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where the Sun Never Shines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497514) by [teahigh (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/teahigh). 



> Название – строчка из песни Ледбелли «Where Did You Sleep Last Night» («Где ты спала прошлой ночью?», также известная как «В соснах» и «Черная девушка»)
> 
> Также фик выложен на ФБ: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1354866
> 
> Баннер: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/6/6/2966256/79807866.jpg

Впервые за почти три года Джон оказывается в гостиной 221Б.

Позади Шерлок молча стягивает перчатки, убирает их в карман. Шелестит ткань, слышится тихий вдох. Джон закрывает глаза и на минуту позволяет себе погрузиться в воспоминания о том, каково это было тогда, прежде. Каково это было до того, как все закончилось.

Шерлок откашливается.

\- Несомненно, кое-чего не хватает, - говорит он. Проскользнув мимо Джона, он подходит к камину и делает вид, что рассматривает дрова. Джон с трудом подавляет улыбку, когда в памяти всплывает их первый совместный вечер. Каждое движение Шерлока тогда было полно исступленной, лихорадочной энергии. Он был таким интересным. Интересным и пугающим одновременно.

Джон вздрагивает, когда до него доходит, что Шерлок смотрит на него.

\- О, - восклицает он. – Эмм. Ничего. Не страшно. В смысле, большинство вещей все равно, скорее всего, мои.

\- Джон, если тебе не хочется…

\- Я этого не говорил, - со вздохом возражает он. Опустившись в свое старое кресло, он с силой трет глаза. – Господи, это трудно.

\- Нам незачем спешить, - тихо произносит Шерлок. Джон уже и забыл, до чего тихо при желании тот может себя вести. Он слабо улыбается, но Шерлок не отвечает тем же, вместо этого усаживаясь напротив – в свое прежнее кресло. Он постарел, похудел и кажется пугающе хрупким.

Джону это не нравится. Ни капли.

\- Если так тебе трудно, можно попробовать иначе. Постепенно, - продолжает Шерлок.

Закусив губу, Джон отводит взгляд. От того, какие усилия прилагает Шерлок, больно. Тот пытается скрыть, насколько беспокоит его испытываемое Джоном чувство дискомфорта. Пытается подладиться под Джона, вместо того, чтобы попробовать им манипулировать. Джон не знает, понимание чего из этого болезненнее.

\- Нет, - возражает он. – Нет, все в порядке. Я хочу этого. Правда, хочу.

В выдохе Шерлока чудится облегчение.

 

₪₪₪

 

В выходные Джон собирает вещи.

В животе обосновывается нервная дрожь, и он пытается подавить ее. Он понимает, что надеяться, будто все станет так, как прежде, глупо. Он не тот человек, что был три года назад. Можно ли утверждать подобное про Шерлока, он не знает. В большинстве случаев он не сумел бы представить, что то, что человек три года притворялся мертвым, не оставило в нем некого следа, но это же Шерлок Холмс. Тот Шерлок Холмс, который всегда функционировал в иной плоскости, чем все остальные. Шерлок Холмс, который устанавливал свои собственные правила и даже после этого не всегда следовал им.

На то, чтобы привыкнуть, понадобиться время, думает Джон

Это нормально, решает он. В конце концов, они справятся.

 

₪₪₪

 

Большую часть первого дня Шерлок его не трогает. В воздухе витает напряжение. Заново обустраивая комнату, Джон пытается рассматривать царящую тишину как благо, но, вместо этого обнаруживает, что хочет, чтобы на пороге появился Шерлок и помешал ему.

В конце концов, он бросает распаковывать вещи и плетется вниз, чувствуя, как ноют спина и колени. Шерлок сидит на диване, свернувшись в клубок и устроив на коленях ноутбук. На заднем фоне работает телевизор. Когда Джон входит, Шерлок поднимает на него глаза.

\- Закончил? – спрашивает он.

\- Почти, - Джон садится рядом. – Доделаю завтра.

Кивнув, Шерлок возвращается к ноутбуку, еще пару раз щелкает по клавишам, а затем снова замирает.

Джон трет затылок. Облизывает губы. Откашливается.

\- Ладно. Что ж. Хочешь перекусить?

\- Не откажусь сейчас от суши, - невнятно бормочет тот.

\- Я мог бы сходить за ними, - предлагает Джон.

Шерлок закрывает ноутбук и улыбается.

\- Пять минут.

 

₪₪₪

 

Джона бьет дрожь. Хотя сейчас август, он жалеет, что не взял куртку. Рядом, спрятав руки в карманы и подняв воротник, широким шагом идет Шерлок.

Они упорно держаться на расстоянии руки друг от друга, из-за чего Джон чуть ли не прижимается к домам, а Шерлок ступает по обочине. Раньше они сталкивались плечами и задевали друг друга руками. Тогда Джон не возражал. Сейчас он почти скучает по этому.

За всю дорогу до ресторана Шерлок не произносит ни слова. Он почти не смотрит на Джона, а когда все же переводит на него взгляд, то тут же отводит глаза в сторону. Джон понятия не имеет, что Шерлок чувствует или о чем думает. Прежде ему иногда удавалось понять это. Просто мельком брошенный взгляд или резкий вдох были столь же ясными, как и написанные на листке слова.

Не видится с кем-то три года – долгий срок, напоминает себе Джон. Для некоторых три года достаточно, чтобы язык их тела полностью изменился. У него больше не получается читать Шерлока.

\- Сколько ты пробыл здесь после возвращения, прежде чем прийти ко мне? – после того как их усадили за столик, спрашивает Джон. Шерлок числится среди живых уже чуть дольше месяца. Большую часть этого времени Джон решительно игнорировал любые попытки связаться с собой. В конце концов, он сломался. Он не сомневался, что именно так и будет. Притяжение Шерлока всегда было слишком сильным.

\- Неделю, - отвечает Шерлок. – Четыре дня я провел с Майкрофтом. Нужно было разобраться с огромным количеством бумаг. Как только мое имя очистилось, я переехал обратно на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Значит, твой брат и миссис Хадсон узнали, что ты жив, прежде меня, - продолжает Джон, пытаясь не слишком расстраиваться из-за этого факта.

\- Майкрофт оказался в курсе гораздо раньше, - произносит Шерлок и морщится. Джон почти слышит, как он мысленно ругает себя. Затем Шерлок пробует еще раз. – Он… он помог мне немного. Ну, он мне задолжал, поскольку мне бы вообще не пришлось прыгать, если бы не он. Хотя, скорее всего, он и сам бы все выяснил.

Подошедшая официантка берет у них заказ. Игнорируя шерлоково ерзанье, Джон грызет кубик льда.

\- Почему ты согласился вернуться обратно, если все еще злишься на меня? – спрашивает Шерлок после того, как приносят еду.

Джон и сам задавал себе тот же вопрос.

\- Я не знаю, - наконец, признается он. – Наверное… это сложно объяснить. Если… если есть что-то такое, что, как ты знаешь, плохо для тебя, но оно заставляет тебя чувствовать себя счастливым, лучше спать по ночам и делает твою жизнь стоящей того, чтобы жить, так неужели это действительно для тебя плохо? Может что-то быть одновременно во вред и во благо?

Шерлок слабо улыбается ему.

\- Я самопровозглашенный социопат, восстанавливающийся после наркотической зависимости и гоняющийся за убийцами, чтобы заработать на жизнь. Едва ли я самый подходящий кандидат, чтобы ответить на такой вопрос.

Джон смеется. Затем обрывает себя. Смех звучит странно, незнакомо. Он уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз смеялся по-настоящему. Улыбка на лице Шерлока тает.

\- Не делай этого, - предупреждает он.

\- Не делать что? – удивляется Джон.

\- Не прекращай смеяться только потому, что тебе кажется, будто это неуместно, - произносит Шерлок. – Ты единственный, кто когда-то смеялся на месте преступления.

\- Что ж, многое изменилось, - отвечает Джон.

Мгновение Шерлок смотрит на него, а затем отводит взгляд.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Полагаю, это так.

 

₪₪₪

 

Первый вечер после возвращения на Бейкер-стрит одновременно полон очаровательной ностальгии и мучительной неловкости. Джон ощущает себя скорее гостем, заглянувшим к другу на огонек, чем кем-то, хорошо знавшим эти стены. Человеком, утвердившим когда-то свои права на клетчатое кресло около камина. Не один раз отчищавшим кухонный пол от химических пятен.

Первый час Шерлок носится по квартире как плотный комок нервной энергии. От научных опытов на кухне он мчится к ноутбуку в гостиной, оттуда к скрипке у окна. Сейчас они оба притираются друг к другу, понимает Джон. Несмотря на то, как настойчиво донимал его Шерлок, добиваясь переезда, чтобы снова начать работать вместе, ему, похоже, непросто перекроить свои привычки и повседневные заботы так, чтобы вновь найти для него место в своей жизни.

Джон идет на кухню, собираясь заварить чаю. Все, что он упаковал после смерти Шерлока, опять заняло свое место. Кружки выстроились в ряд на средней полке в шкафчике над раковиной, под ними расположилась шеренга коробок и жестянок с чаем. Джон берет свою кружку, не задумываясь, прихватывает шерлокову, ставит их на стол. И только насыпав две ложки сахара и теперь копаясь в банке с чайной смесью собственного приготовления, понимает, что именно сделал.

Первые несколько месяцев после ухода Шерлока ему буквально приходилось останавливать себя, не давая заваривать вторую чашку чая или кофе утром. Это дошло до такого уровня автоматизма, настолько въелось в него, превратившись в привычку, что, бывало, он часто возвращался из душа на кухню и обнаруживал там рядом с чайником кружку все еще теплого, подслащенного кофе.

Порой это его почти убивало. Понадобилось два мучительных месяца, чтобы наконец-то изжить привычку полностью. Порой он выливал собственный напиток в раковину, потому что от сидения в одиночку за кухонным столом становилось слишком одиноко и тяжело. Однако сейчас… Сейчас Шерлок сидит на диване в 221Б, вертит в руках свой кубик судоку, и Джон внезапно обнаруживает, что, не задумываясь, заваривает дополнительную чашку чая. До чего быстро вернулись привычки, проносится в голове. Знать бы, исчезали ли они когда-нибудь по-настоящему.

Шерлок поднимает голову и улыбается, когда Джон протягивает ему исходящую паром кружку. Он осторожно берет ее обеими руками, подносит прямо к носу и, закрыв глаза, вдыхает.

\- Ты добавил туда нерафинированный сахар вместо меда, - говорит он. – Немного лимона и толченую мяту. Когда ты начал делать чай сам?

\- Год назад, - отвечает Джон и садится рядом. – Подсадила бывшая подружка. Она была веганом.

\- Звучит ужасно, - замечает Шерлок. Из-за улыбки в уголке глаза у него собираются морщинки. Он отхлебывает из кружки.

\- Да ничего такого, - Джон ставит кружку на столик и откидывается на подушки. – Хотя, конечно, организм получил небольшую встряску. Привык жирной китайской кухне, к итальянской, где повсюду добавляют сыр, и тут - сплошная здоровая пища. Но в целом это неплохо. Я тогда сбросил где-то стоун, хотя, как видишь, вернулся он довольно скоро. 

\- Банальность, - говорит Шерлок. – Полагаю, ты и дальше будешь этим заниматься?

\- Не представляю, почему нет, - пожимает плечами Джон.

Шерлок еще раз отпивает из кружки, после чего ставит ее на столик.

\- В следующий раз попробуй агаву.

Сделав глоток, Джон ошарашено уставляется на него.

\- Что?

\- Сироп агавы,- поясняет Шерлок, указывая на чай. – Станет пользоваться популярностью среди веганов, поскольку в составе не будет никаких продуктов животного происхождения. То есть если ты когда-нибудь задумаешь открыть свой чайный магазин.

Джон фыркает.

\- И не собирался.

\- Почему нет? Я слышал, они очень популярны среди современной молодежи, - возражает Шерлок. – Ты мог бы сколотить состояние. Чаи ручной работы… Не думаю, что где-нибудь в округе найдется похожее кафе.

\- Думаю, я ограничусь описанием в блоге твоих мест преступлений, - улыбается Джон. – Может, я делаю это и не гениально, зато меньше риска кого-нибудь случайно отравить. Особенно если ты окажешься неподалеку от ингредиентов.

Шерлок с беззаботным видом пожимает плечами и снова берет свою кружку.

\- Я всего лишь предложил.

 

₪₪₪

 

Этой ночью Джону удается уснуть тихим, спокойным сном. Его окружают стены и потолок его старой комнаты. Вместо того чтобы заполнить все вокруг темными, пугающими тенями, они тепло принимают его. Комната знакомая и уютная. Звуки дома начинают убаюкивать, едва он сворачивается в клубочек под одеялами.

Незадолго до того, как уснуть, он слышит доносящиеся из гостиной трели скрипки.

Джон улыбается, медленно уплывая в сон.

 

₪₪₪

 

Он просыпается, задыхаясь, с прилипшими от пота волосами. Горло дерет, из глаз текут слезы.

Шерлок смотрит на него, замерев в ногах кровати.

\- Господи, - хватая ртом воздух, выталкивает Джон. Надавив основаниями ладоней на глаза, он пытается восстановить дыхание. Он чувствует, как накатывают паника и клаустрофобия, а от судорожных вдохов тело начинает бить резкая болезненная дрожь. Значит, очередной кошмар. Детали неизменно ускользают, но пробуждение всегда сопровождается ощущением полной разбитости.

\- Хочешь воды? – спрашивает Шерлок. Его голос, донесшийся от края постели, звучит спокойно и собранно. Джон ненавидит его за это.

\- Нет, не хочу я никакой долбанной воды, - выпаливает он. – Почему ты тут?

Шерлок даже не вздрагивает.

\- Я услышал, как что-то разбилось.

Джон проводит руками по лицу и уставляется в пол. Около кровати лежит вдребезги разлетевшийся ночник. Такое случается не впервые, но ничего подобного не было уже очень давно. Черт возьми, он ему действительно нравился.

\- Просто сон, - произносит Джон. Дыхание становится ровнее. Ладони мокрые от пота. Он чувствует, как горят от смущения щеки. Шерлок продолжает смотреть на него от изножья кровати.

\- Уверен, что я не могу дать тебе стакан воды? – спрашивает он.

\- Я в порядке, - произносит Джон. – Эмм. Впрочем, спасибо. Прости… за… прости.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Шерлок. – Я буду внизу, если…

\- Хорошо, - перебивает его Джон. – Ладно. Спасибо.

Кивнув, Шерлок неслышно выскальзывает из комнаты.

 

₪₪₪

 

Постепенно Джон заново превращает 221Б в свой дом.

По всей гостиной опять гнездятся книги, отдельные листки бумаги и папки с материалами расследований, как это было раньше. Вещи Джона перепутываются и перемешиваются с вещами Шерлока. Однажды, вернувшись домой, он обнаруживает Шерлока копающимся в его новых книгах. Как-то вечером он находит несколько DVD с документальными фильмами о серийных убийцах. На задней стороне обложки наклейки из нью-йоркской библиотеки.

\- Думал, я их вернул, - поясняет Шерлок.

\- Ты все их смотрел? – спрашивает Джон. С колен на него таращится Чарльз Мэнсон. Джон ставит диск обратно на полку.

\- Как минимум по три раза каждый, - отвечает Шерлок. – Я изучал их методы.

\- Это… воодушевляет, - запнувшись, выдавливает Джон. - Наверно.

Пожав плечами, Шерлок возвращается к эксперименту.

 

₪₪₪

 

В большинство ночей Джон спит до самого утра. Он просыпается теплым со сна, в прекрасном настроении и хорошо отдохнувшим. Через неделю Шерлок быстро возвращается к своей привычке валяться на диване, вместо того чтобы приготовить себе кофе. Джон не возражает.

В другие ночи он просыпается, охваченный ужасом. Маленькие цифры на дисплее будильника подсвечивают стены красным. Два часа утра, три часа, четыре. Во сколько бы Джон ни проснулся, он обнаруживает, что Шерлок ждет его, либо стоя рядом, либо пристроившись на краю кровати.

\- Это какой-то эксперимент? – спрашивает Джон. – Потому что мне на самом деле не хочется, чтобы ты его проводил.

\- Нет, - отвечает Шерлок. – Я просто… Это отвлекает.

\- Прости, - произносит Джон, с удивлением обнаружив, что имеет в виду именно это.

\- Я принес тебе воды, - продолжает Шерлок и жестом указывает на стакан на прикроватном столике.

\- Ох, хм. Спасибо, - кивает Джон. Отпив глоток, он опять откидывается на подушки. Шерлок запускает руку в волосы и отходит от края кровати.

\- Думаю, я попрошу у Лестрейда дело, - произносит он. – Может помочь.

\- Хорошо. Да, ладно, - соглашается Джон.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джон, - желает Шерлок.

Заливший щеки горячий румянец Джон старательно игнорирует.

 

₪₪₪

 

Их первое совместное расследование после возвращения оказывается очень простым. Это загадка, которую Шерлок мог бы, скорее всего, разгадать с закрытыми глазами. Джон не знает, согласился Шерлок на него от безысходности и скуки или от затаенного чувства вины. Так или иначе, он сомневается, что дело в последнем, однако обнаруживает, что, как бы там ни было, ему на самом деле все равно.

Лестрейд теперь выказывает куда меньше терпения по отношению к Шерлоку. Джон не винит его. После того, как почти всей его команде пришлось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы сохранить работу, Лестрейд с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом, чем раньше, приветствует участие Шерлока в расследованиях.

Несмотря на это, где-то гораздо глубже, там, где в игру вступает отношение человека к человеку, он кажется почти счастливым видеть, как Шерлок легкой походкой входит в кабинет. У них всегда были запутанные взаимоотношения – порой Шерлок выказывал Лестрейду огромное уважение, а в другое время ненавидел его. Иногда они оба разделяли это чувство. Тем не менее, прежде чем сесть за стол друг напротив друга, Лестрейд, пожимает Шерлоку руку и приветливо ему улыбается, и тому едва удается удержаться от ответной улыбки.

\- Семейная антикварная лавка, - объясняет Лестрейд, открывая лежащую на столе папку и подталкивая ее к ним. – Ночью из нее вынесли ценностей почти на десять тысяч фунтов. Ничего не взломано, более того, замки заперты изнутри. На записях с камер видеонаблюдения чисто.

\- Кто-то из работников лавки, - бросает Шерлок.

\- Мы об этом тоже подумали, - кивает Лестрейд. – Вот только мы не стали бы обращаться к тебе за помощью, если бы все было так просто. Все сотрудники отметились перед уходом.

Шерлок складывает ладони вместе. Джон поворачивает к себе лежащую на столе папку. Внутри оказываются распечатки с представленными на сайте магазина товарами. Ожерелья и серьги, старинные резные статуэтки для каминных полок, фотоальбомы и сборники рассказов. Джон далеко не эксперт по антиквариату, но определенно не в силах представить, как старая пыльная книжка может стоить восемьсот фунтов.

С другой стороны, думает он, это и рядом не лежало с заколкой за девять миллионов, и мягко улыбается воспоминанию.

\- Могу я взглянуть на видеозаписи? – спрашивает Шерлок.

Лестрейд, не вставая из кресла, подъезжает к небольшому телевизору, вставляет диск в DVD-плеер. Мгновение мелькают помехи, а затем включается запись. Шерлок придвигается к экрану настолько близко, что чуть не прижимается к нему носом. Джон смотрит из-за его плеча. Несколько минут на нем ничего не меняется.

А затем Шерлок восклицает:

\- Ага!

\- Что? – спрашивает Лестрейд. – Что там?

\- Здесь что-то не так, - объясняет Шерлок. Схватив пульт от плеера, он принимается нажимать на кнопки. – Видишь таймер внизу экрана? Он идет вперед. Цифры сменяются так, как и должны на любой нормальной записи с видеокамер.

\- И? – подталкивает Лестрейд.

\- И взгляни на часы на стене сзади, - продолжает Шерлок. – Обрати внимание, их едва ли можно увидеть из-за того, под каким углом висит камера. Но если присмотреться…

Джон замечает это практически моментально.

\- Стрелки скачут.

\- Именно, - широко распахнув глаза, подтверждает Шерлок. – Кто-то подделал запись. Кто ее предоставил?

\- Владелица, - отвечает Лестрейд. – Та, которая сообщила о краже. Но почему внизу экрана время по-прежнему указано правильно?

\- О, подделать таймер достаточно просто, если знаешь, как, - отмахивается Шерлок. – Кто бы ни ограбил этот магазин, он знает, как работать с видеозаписями, компьютером или тем и другим вместе. Мне нужно будет съездить в магазин и взглянуть поближе.

\- Подожди, - останавливает его Лестрейд. – Я не… Я все еще на примете из-за тебя, Шерлок. Больше я не могу просто взять и пускать тебя бродить по месту преступления. Мне нужно разрешение от старшего инспектора.

\- Так получи его, - рычит Шерлок. – А мы с Джоном, пока ждем, можем провести собственное расследование.

Быстрым шагом он выходит из кабинета. С извиняющимся видом пожав плечами, Джон спешит следом.

\- И как мы это сделаем? – спрашивает он.

\- Сколько у тебя с собой денег?

\- Не достаточно, чтобы позволить себе роман за восемьсот фунтов, - отвечает Джон. – Безусловно, нам дадут полистать?

\- У них только что вынесли антиквариата на десять тысяч. Естественно, никто нам не даст ничего листать, - фыркает Шерлок. - Не будь идиотом.

\- Ладно, - бормочет Джон. Замерев на полушаге по дороге к лифту, Шерлок вздыхает.

\- Послушай, мы просто осмотримся и, если нас спросят, купим какую-нибудь мелочь, - поясняет он в качестве извинения. Это куда больше того, к чему привык Джон. Он бросает на Шерлока удивленный взгляд, и тот закатывает глаза. – Не делай происходящее сложнее, чем уже есть, Джон.

\- Прости, - извиняется тот, а затем качает головой. – Ладно, да. Хорошо.

Просияв, Шерлок широко ему улыбается и нажимает на кнопку вызова лифта.

 

₪₪₪

 

К счастью для них владелица магазина узнает Шерлока в ту же секунду, как они входят в лавку.

\- Вы тот самый детектив! – восклицает она. – Тот, про которого все это время писали в газетах. 

\- Шерлок Холмс, - Шерлок протягивает руку, и женщина с улыбкой принимает ее. – Я помогаю инспектору Лестрейду из Скотланд-Ярда. Ваш магазин взломали, верно?

\- Да, вчера, - отвечает она. – Я передала записи с камер, но инспектор сказал, на них ничего нет.

\- Инспектор идиот, - с натянутой улыбкой произносит он.

\- Шерлок, - предупреждающим тоном окликает Джон.

\- Кто-то подделал видео, - поясняет Шерлок, а затем его глаза широко распахиваются.

\- Вы перевесили часы, - восклицает он.

\- Что? – переспрашивает женщина, и Шерлок указывает на темное пятно на стене.

\- Раньше там висели часы, так? Их переместили. Теперь они вон там. Та же стена, только немного выше. Их перевесили вы или кто-то еще?

\- О, - женщина оглядывается. – Я и не заметила. Должно быть, это сделал кто-то другой. Знаете, мы постоянно все перевешиваем, чтобы освободить место для антиквариата. У нас как минимум раз в неделю бывают новые поступления, и большую их часть необходимо вешать на стены.

Шерлок уже идет прочь, направляясь к камере видеонаблюдения в углу.

\- Кто бы ни перевесил часы, он сделал это намеренно, - произносит он. – Ему было нужно, чтобы они оказались вне зоны досягаемости камеры. Кем бы он ни был, он досконально знаком с планировкой вашего магазина. И тем не менее, все, кто здесь работают, уходя, отметились? Интересно.

Нахмурившись, Джон оборачивается к женщине.

\- Вы сказали, у вас бывают поставки минимум раз в неделю. Вы ищите товар сами или вам его привозят?

\- То и другое понемногу, - отвечает она. – Мои дочь и зять охотятся за антиквариатом, и иногда он доставляет мне наиболее увесистые предметы.

\- Он тоже работает здесь? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Нет, только привозит тяжести со своим другом, - качает она головой. Вернувшись, Шерлок с нечитаемым выражением уставляется на Джона.

\- У вас случайно нет под рукой адреса вашего зятя? – спрашивает он.

 

₪₪₪

 

Расследование закачивается наручниками на запястьях Марка Мастерса и несколькими коробками с антиквариатом, загруженными в багажник Лестрейда. Джон ошеломленно листает книгу за восемьсот фунтов, отмечая, как его пальцы оставляют в покрывающей ее пыли следы.

\- Первое издание, - указав на обложку, произносит Шерлок. – Диккенс. Том из комплекта.

\- Все равно нелепо, - возражает Джон. – Диккенс никогда даже не был настолько интересен.

Шерлок со смехом перехватывает последнюю коробку, которую держит в руках, и тут к ним подходит Лестрейд.

\- Как минимум, миссис Хардвик следует радоваться, что она получит назад свое имущество, - произносит он. – Хотя сомневаюсь, что она будет счастлива услышать, что за всем этим стоял любовник ее зятя. На самом деле, сомневаюсь, что вообще кто-нибудь будет счастлив услышать подобное.

Джон удивленно уставляется на него.

\- Любовник?

\- Конечно, у него есть любовник, - произносит Шерлок с той же интонацией, с какой обычно говорит «очевидно». Джон и не думает отвечать. Вместо этого он помогает запихнуть еще одну коробку с +антиквариатом на заднее сиденье машины Лестрейда.

\- Ты понадобишься мне завтра, - говорит Лестрейд. – Только то, что ты восстал из мертвых, не значит, что можешь увиливать от заполнения документов.

\- М-м, - невнятно ворчит Шерлок и засовывает руки в карманы. – Ужин, Джон?

Попрощавшись с Лестрейдом, Джон следует за Шерлоком в конец улицы.

 

₪₪₪

 

Расследование справиться с кошмарами не помогает.

Джон опять просыпается в панике. Отбросив одеяло, он вцепляется в волосы. Внизу царит тишина, так что он на цыпочках пробирается через гостиную в кухню. Поставив чайник, он плещет в лицо водой и принимается ждать, уставившись в сток.

\- Ты не на войне, - доносится из гостиной голос Шерлока, и у Джона чуть не обрывается сердце.

\- Не _делай_ так, - кричит он. Шерлок зажигает стоящую рядом с его креслом настольную лампу. – Почему ты сидишь в темноте?

\- Жду, - отвечает тот.

Джон со вздохом трясет головой.

\- Ты не станешь изучать меня, Шерлок. Я тебе не какая-то там лабораторная крыса, на которой ты можешь ставить опыты. У меня и раньше были кошмары.

\- Эти другие, - возражает Шерлок. – Прежние не заканчивались тем, что ты просыпался от собственного крика.

Закипев, с щелчком выключается чайник. Джон сжимает кулаки.

\- Просто оставь это, хорошо? – спрашивает он и, хотя не думает, что от этого будет какой-нибудь прок, добавляет. – Это не твое дело.

Шерлок поднимается из кресла и непоколебимо, точно стена из плоти, костей и синего атласного халата, направляется к нему.

\- Если ты собираешься снова работать со мной, то это очень даже мое дело, - возражает он.

\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость или фальшивое участие, - выплевывает Джон. – Все, что мне нужно, это чашка чая, немного мелатонина и чтобы ты оставил меня уже к чертям в покое.

Протиснувшись мимо Шерлока, он выходит из кухни.

Хочется изо всех сил шарахнуть дверью о косяк, но в итоге он решает этого не делать.

 

₪₪₪

 

Требуются еще три кошмара, чтобы Шерлок повторил свою попытку.

 

₪₪₪

 

Вздрогнув, Джон просыпается и обнаруживает сидящего рядом Шерлока. Ночник – недавно куплен взамен разбитого – включен и светится оранжевым, отбрасывая на потолок тени.

Потерев глаза, Джон падает на подушки.

\- Твой чай не помогает, - замечает Шерлок.

\- Благодарю за наблюдение, - бормочет Джон.

\- Равно как и снотворное.

\- С кошмарами, знаешь ли, очень мало что можно поделать, - отрезает Джон. – Полагаю, за исключением того, чтобы не наедаться перед сном шоколадом. 

Уголки рта Шерлока изгибаются в слабой улыбке.

\- А ты ел шоколад перед сном?

\- Нет, - отвечает Джон. – Что, у нас даже есть шоколад?

\- Мне об этом ничего не известно, - отвечает Шерлок. – Конечно, это не то, что я предложил бы в обычных условиях, но, возможно, тебе следует все записать.

Джон нахмуривается. 

\- Что?

\- Ну знаешь, - Шерлок неопределенно взмахивает рукой. – Когда ты просыпаешься от кошмара. Если ты запишешь детали, то будешь помнить их после пробуждения, и в итоге тебе станет легче вспоминать сны.

\- О, ладно, - отвечает Джон. – Можно было бы попробовать.

Шерлок кивает, но не уходит.

В конце концов, Джон опять засыпает.

 

₪₪₪

 

Проблема заключается не в том, что Джон не помнит, что ему снится. Проблема в том, что именно ему снится.

Когда он в первый раз съехался с Шерлоком, его сны были полны раскаленной знойной пустыни и безжалостно опаляющего спину солнца. Там были бомбы, облавы и надвигающиеся солдаты. Он видел, как не хватает времени спасти сослуживцев, друзей. Просыпался он от звенящих в ушах выстрелов и скрипящего на зубах песка, а когда, сев, вытряхивал эти мысли из головы, звон превращался в доносящийся с улицы вой автомобильных сигнализаций или отдаленный собачий лай, а никакого песка во рту не оказывалось вовсе, были только трущиеся друг о друга зубы.

На некоторое время сны пропали, а потом, когда человек по имени Джим Мориарти навесил на него взрывчатку, вернулись снова. В тот вечер ничего не произошло – бомбы не сработали, винтовки не выстрелили. Никто не пострадал. И все же Джону стала сниться окрашенная кровью вода в бассейне, взрывающиеся прямо на нем бомбы, кривая усмешка и бездонные глаза Джима Мориарти.

Теперь же он видит высокие здания и мокрый от крови тротуар. Джону снится расколотая голова лучшего друга у его ног.

Раньше, когда он был один, его после пробуждения долго выворачивало в туалете наизнанку без всякого результата. Он рыдал и рвал на себе волосы, пока не доводил себя слезами до изнеможения. Он просыпался, и кошмар уступал место реальности, в которой Шерлок Холмс был мертв. 

Теперь, просыпаясь, он обнаруживает Шерлока. Тот внимательно смотрит на него, нахмурив брови и с обеспокоенным видом сжав губы. С растерянным видом. С целым спектром эмоций, которых Джон никогда не видел на лице Шерлока до того, как тот спрыгнул с крыши Бартса.

Больше всего на свете Джон хочет, чтобы все это прекратилось.

 

₪₪₪

 

\- Позволь мне кое-что попробовать, - просит в следующий раз Шерлок.

\- Я уже сказал тебе: никаких экспериментов, - отрезает Джон.

\- Это не эксперимент, - возражает Шерлок. – Это… основанный на гипотезе план.

\- Для меня звучит как эксперимент, - ворчит Джон, но, тем не менее, уступает.

Шерлок извлекает подушку, кажется, из воздуха, бросает ее у изголовья около подушки Джона и, прежде чем тот понимает, что происходит, устраивается рядом с ним в кровати, натянув одеяла до подбородка.

\- Погаси свет, - велит он.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Собираюсь спать с тобой, - отвечает Шерлок. – Погаси свет.

\- Ни в коем случае, - извернувшись, Джон садится и уставляется вниз на Шерлока. – С каких это пор то, что ты спишь у меня в кровати, в порядке вещей?

\- С тех, как ты начал кричать во сне. С тех, как у тебя появились кошмары, из-за которых ты просыпаешься посреди ночи, после чего с тобой невозможно ничего делать целый день, в то время как ты мне нужен отдохнувшим и в форме, чтобы мы могли работать в полную силу, - отвечает Шерлок. – Проблема?

\- Парни не спят в одной кровати с другими парнями, - произносит Джон. И дело вовсе не обязательно в том, что именно Шерлок сейчас не дает ему покоя. Скорее, все дело в том, что это же _Шерлок_. Шерлок, который понятия не имеет о личных границах, общественных нормах и правилах. Шерлок, у которого есть обширная коллекция остро отточенных ножей, игл и доступ ко множеству смертельно опасных химикатов.

И не то чтобы Джон ему не доверял. Просто… Ну это же _Шерлок_.

\- Я едва ли стал бы считать себя _парнем_ , - закатывает глаза Шерлок.

\- Ну ты же не женщина, - возражает Джон. – Определенно не женщина. Ты забыл, что я видел тебя голым. Ох, черт возьми. Вот уж не та картина, что мне сейчас нужна.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что только делаешь вид, будто это беспокоит тебя больше, чем есть на самом деле? – приподняв брови, спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон стонет в стиснутые кулаки. Он не хочет думать об этом. Не хочет об этом говорить. И по большей части потому, что Шерлок прав.

Шерлок отворачивается к противоположной стене.

\- Это всего на одну ночь. Если не сработает, можешь снова забирать кровать в свое полное распоряжение.

Как обнадеживающе, думает Джон и со вздохом гасит свет.

 

₪₪₪

 

Это срабатывает. В эту ночь Джон не видит никаких кошмаров.

Джон его ненавидит. Он совершенно точно ненавидит Шерлока Холмса.

 

₪₪₪

 

\- Ты ведь не собираешься спать со мной каждую ночь? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Если потребуется, - отвечает Шерлок.

\- Шерлок…

\- Что? – уточняет тот и упирается локтем в подушку, сдвигая ее.

\- Ну знаешь ли, мне может захотеться немного… побыть одному. Некоторыми ночами, - замечает Джон, чувствуя, как вспыхивают щеки.

Шерлок недоуменно уставляется на него.

\- О, - сообразив, наконец, восклицает он. – Мне подождать в коридоре?

Джон чувствует, как недовольство смешивается с облегчением от того, что смерть от небрежения собственными нуждами ему не грозит.

 

₪₪₪

 

Целый месяц Джон спит лучше, чем когда-либо на своей памяти. Кошмары начинают ослабевать. Те несколько раз, когда он сам себя будит, он обнаруживает Шерлока, уже лежащего рядом под простынями. В какие-то ночи он мирно спит. В другие потихоньку пробирается в кровать. Когда Джон просыпается, он застывает на месте, и их глаза встречаются.

\- Ладно, - выдыхает Джон, и Шерлок продолжает двигаться, словно кто-то нажал на пульте кнопку, отменяющую включенную паузу.

Они не говорят о происходящем. И это нормально, думает Джон. В любом случае, он не может представить, чтобы кому-нибудь из них захотелось это обсудить. Он даже своему терапевту ничего не рассказывает, но она рада слышать, что он стал спать лучше.

На места преступлений Джон определенно приезжает в форме. Они с Шерлоком заново изучают язык тела друг друга. Брошенный Шерлоком быстрый взгляд, и Джон склоняется над трупом, чтобы проверить наличие признаков насилия. Приподнятые брови означают, что Джон что-то забыл, и он вглядывается пристальнее. Едва заметно изогнутые губы значат, что Джон о чем-то догадался или что Шерлок смеется над кем-то из команды Лестрейда – Джон пока не разобрался, что именно из этого.

А потом он понимает, что не имеет совершенно ничего против их договоренности. Сам он теперь спит лучше, а Шерлоку легче с ним работать, когда он хорошо соображает. В голове возникает мысль, что это обоим им только на пользу.

 

₪₪₪

 

Все летит к чертям, когда Джон ловит себя на том, что пялится. Пялится и думает о том, какие отметки оставил бы на виднеющейся в распахнутом воротнике обнаженной коже Шерлока.

Этой ночью ему не снятся кошмары, но он все равно просыпается, тяжело дыша и весь мокрый от пота.

 

₪₪₪

 

Проснувшись как-то ночью, Джон обнаруживает, что не в силах пошевелиться. Что-то тяжелое давит на его живот и плечи. Он пытается рывком высвободиться, но тяжесть не исчезает. Его охватывает паника.

\- Ш-ш-ш, успокойся, - звучит тихий голос Шерлока. – Джон, хватит!

Неведомая тяжесть осторожно сжимает его правое плечо. Джон замирает, позволяя глазам привыкнуть к царящей в комнате темноте, затем моргает и минуту спустя различает силуэт нависшего над ним Шерлока. Тот сжимает его плечо еще раз, затем убирает руки и соскальзывает с живота.

\- Ч-что…

\- Ты колотил вокруг себя руками, - сообщает Шерлок.- Я подумал, у тебя припадок. Для тебя припадки во сне – нормальное явление?

\- Понятия не имею, - выплевывает Джон. – Нет. Насколько мне известно – нет.

Снаружи вспыхивает молния. Джон поворачивается на плечо и морщится.

\- Боже. Что ты со мной сделал? – спрашивает он.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты что-нибудь опять разбил, - отвечает Шерлок.

\- Превосходно. Итак, когда у меня кошмар, ты прижимаешь меня к кровати, - язвительно подводит итог Джон. – Блестящая техника.

\- Она работает, разве нет? – уточняет Шерлок.

Джон не отвечает, и Шерлок вздыхает.

\- Перевернись, - велит он. Джон нерешительно медлит, но затем все же делает, как было сказано, и уставляется в стену, по которой бегут отбрасываемые струями дождя тени. Цифры на часах сменяются с 2:02 на 2:03, а затем его плечо внезапно сдавливает что-то теплое.

\- Что ты делаешь? – шипит Джон.

\- Т-ш-ш, - шепчет в ответ Шерлок. – Должно быть, ты его вывихнул, пока сражался со своей простыней.

\- Я не _сражался_ с простыней, - возмущенно возражает Джон и слышит, как позади улыбается Шерлок. Зажмурившись, он качает головой. – Ладно. По крайней мере, победил я?

\- О да, - отвечает Шерлок. – Дикая простыня пала в бою.

\- Знаешь, ты не умеешь шутить, - замечает Джон. Пальцы Шерлока надавливают на то место, где чувствуется боль, и принимаются двигаться по кругу, разминая его. Джон закусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Да. Я определенно не славюсь чувством юмора, - признает Шерлок.

Джон утвердительно ворчит что-то в ответ. Пальцы Шерлока перемещаются на шею и принимаются массировать уже ее. Джон вздыхает. Он не сомневается, что утром будет слишком много думать об этом, с излишним упорством раскладывая происходящее по полочкам, и понимает, что именно из-за этих прикосновений в животе поселились бабочки, а тонкие волоски на руках встали дыбом.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас он обнаруживает, что ему на самом деле плевать на все это.

 

₪₪₪

 

Джон никогда не испытывал никаких предрассудков по поводу своей половой жизни. Он происходил из семьи с очень широкими взглядами. И он, и его родители сразу же приняли ориентацию Гарри. Когда она сообщила о ней, единственным, кто выглядел по этому поводу обеспокоенным, оказалась она сама. 

Однако восхищение Джона мужчинами никогда не выходило за рамки чистой эстетики. В университете у него было несколько близких друзей – об одном или двух он даже в какой-то момент фантазировал – но, в конечном счете, ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что мужчины просто не привлекают его так, как женщины. Осознав это, он никогда не задумывался над этим вопросом снова.

Когда в его жизни появился Шерлок, Джон стал постоянно напоминать себе, что люди всегда будут спешить с выводами, если те касаются отношений между мужчинами. Дела пошли только еще хуже, когда стало очевидным, что ни одна девушка, с которой Джон начинал встречаться, не обладает достаточной энергией – возможно, даже способностями – чтобы соперничать с Шерлоком Холмсом.

После смерти Шерлока у Джона было еще несколько свиданий, но, в конечном счете, ни от одного из них он не получил больше ни капли удовольствия. Все казалось бессмысленным, серым и _скучным_. Он никак не мог удержаться от того, чтобы отмечать в одежде и лице своей подружки определенные детали – то, чему научился у Шерлока. Порой разочарование лишь усиливалось, когда Шерлок не заявлялся посреди свидания, срывая вечер. Понимание, что надеяться – возможно, даже ждать – что лучший друг вернется через год, два, почти три года после своего самоубийства, ненормально, пришло слишком поздно.

Сам факт гибели личной жизни и близко оказался не таким шокирующим, как то, как быстро он его принял.

Но Шерлок всегда был исключением из правил. Большинство людей, в конце концов, перестали бы надеяться, что их друг восстанет из могилы, но не Джон, и, однажды вечером открыв дверь своей квартиры, он обнаружил в гостиной Шерлока Холмса, очень даже живого.

Джон решил, что, если Шерлок способен обойти правила жизни и смерти, то он может сделать то же самое и с его половыми предпочтениями.

 

₪₪₪

 

Следующее их расследование оказывается куда более впечатляющим, чем дело с ограблением антикварной лавки.

Лестрейд считает, что смерти связаны между собой. Шерлок думает, что нет – но совсем недолго, и вскоре Джон видит, как в нем просыпается интерес. В конце концов, все это оборачивается одним ужасным стечением обстоятельств. Оказывается, что убийство попытались представить как самоубийство, а самоубийство как убийство. И то, и другое совершено одинаково умными людьми и раскрыто человеком, куда более умным, чем те двое, вместе взятые.

Затем Шерлок приглашает Джона поужинать. Если он и замечает, как тот уставляется на него, то никак это не комментирует.

В ванной Джон проводит на одиннадцать минут дольше обычного. Пять минут он пытается не обращать на прилив крови между ног никакого внимания, размышляя, не следует ли что-либо предпринять в связи с этим, и вертя все это время в руках мыло, чтобы отвлечься. Еще пять минут он тратит на устранение проблемы. Когда в кулак выплескивается теплая жидкость, он закусывает губу, подавляя вскрик, и чуть не поскальзывается от того, что у него подгибаются колени.

Последнюю минуту он таращится на льющуюся из лейки воду, просто думая о том, во что ввязывается.

Если Шерлок и замечает его более долгое отсутствие, то опять никак это не комментирует.

 

₪₪₪

 

У Джона уходит совсем немного времени на то, чтобы справиться с первоначальным шоком после открытия своих чувств к Шерлоку. Ему кажется, что если бы он когда-нибудь и влюбился в мужчину, то это был бы непременно Шерлок. Его великолепие бесконечно очаровательно, а в странной необычной красоте довольно легко затеряться. Но, главное, между ним и Джоном существует связь, не похожая ни на одну другую. Джон знает Шерлока. Знает его привычки, причуды, жесты. На самом деле, он немало удивлен, что ему понадобилось столько времени, чтобы понять это.

Гораздо сложнее, как вскоре узнает Джон, разобраться, что ему делать со всеми этими новыми знаниями.

 

₪₪₪

 

Шерлок не задает ни единого вопроса, когда Джон просит его выйти из комнаты. Уже в третий раз за неделю он просыпается от кошмара и обнаруживает, что Шерлок потихоньку прокрадывается в постель. Всякий раз он выставляет его вон. Ему нужно побыть одному.

Неуверенно походкой приблизившись к гардеробу, Джон выуживает из его недр две таблетки снотворного и надеется на лучшее.

Утром Шерлок из-за газеты смотрит на то, как Джон намазывает маслом свой тост.

\- Я тебе говорил, чтобы ты не ставил на мне эксперименты, - напоминает ему Джон.

\- Я и не ставлю, - возражает Шерлок.

\- Тогда прекрати смотреть на меня так, словно я жертва убийства.

Шерлок с шелестом складывает газету.

 

₪₪₪

 

Джон отчетливо помнит знакомство с Шерлоком. Майк упомянул, что в лаборатории Бартса работает его знакомый, и Джон тут же вообразил студента. Застенчивого тихоню-очкарика, чудаковатого, но милого. 

И против всех ожиданий увидел перед собой светлоглазого мужчину с лицом, точно высеченным скульптором. Незнакомец поздоровался с ним, явно пораженный его внезапной любезностью, неловко поблагодарил, а затем походя задал вопрос, выбивший почву из-под ног.

Сначала Джон решил, что Шерлок кто-то вроде следопыта. Вернувшись тем вечером домой, он нашел его сайт - _Детектив-консультант_ \- и подумал: «Почти угадал».

Тихий голос в голове (а позже уже не такие тихие голоса почти всех вокруг) посоветовал держаться от Шерлока Холмса подальше.

На следующий день Джон сел в такси и поехал на Бейкер-стрит. К внутреннему голосу он никогда особо не прислушивался.

Позади остановилась машина. Вышедший из нее Шерлок замер, пораженно уставившись на него в угасающем свете дня, и Джон понял, что он удивлен тем, что видит его. Майк предупреждал о странностях потенциального соседа. Собственно, Джону уже привелось познакомиться с ними накануне вечером в лаборатории, когда Шерлок продолжил вываливать подробности его личной жизни – подробности, которые он никогда не рассказывал даже Майку. Джон не сомневался, что нормальной реакцией на такую манеру общения было с воплями убежать куда подальше, а не позволить себе полностью очароваться.

Но, опять-таки, нормальным Джон тоже никогда не был.

\- Мистер Холмс, - произнес он, протягивая руку. Шерлок немедленно с улыбкой принял ее.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста.

 

₪₪₪

 

Больше Шерлок не дожидается от Джона разрешения, чтобы пробраться к нему в постель. Просто делает это. Устраивается рядом, укладываясь в ложбинку на левой стороне матраса, как будто она предназначена именно для него - иногда Джону кажется, что так оно и есть.

Больше Джон ни о чем не спрашивает, когда Шерлок дотрагивается до него. Просто позволяет ему это делать. Шерлок отдает распоряжения, практически не прибегая к словам, а Джон делает, как он велел - переворачивается на живот, бок или спину. Руки Шерлока всегда поразительно теплые. Мягкие. Джону до сих пор трудно поверить, до чего они мягкие.

Однажды ночью Шерлок делает что-то, чего не делал никогда прежде.

\- Почти сразу после того, как я познакомился с Лестрейдом, у меня случилась первая передозировка, - говорит он. – Он нашел меня вырубившимся в луже собственной рвоты, попытался привести в чувство, а когда я не пришел в себя, отвез в больницу.

Джон сглатывает. Пальцы Шерлока стискивают его плечо, затем расслабляются.

\- После этого он мне почти три месяца снился в кошмарах. В них я всегда пытался спрятать наркотики и притвориться, что у меня нет никакой передозировки. Он всегда узнавал правду, и мне нужно было от него убежать, но я не мог сдвинуться с места. На какое-то время он совершенно выбил меня из колеи.

Джон хихикает, и Шерлок недовольно фыркает ему в волосы.

\- Это не смешно, - произносит он.

Все еще продолжая улыбаться, Джон поворачивается к нему лицом.

\- Да, в какой-то мере.

Шерлок уставляется на него.

\- Если ты когда-нибудь расскажешь Лестрейду…

\- Не расскажу, - заверяет Джон, снова закрывает глаза, и Шерлок вновь принимается за массаж.

\- Я никогда никому не говорил об этом, - произносит он.

Если бы Джон не знал наверняка, он бы поклялся, что грудь стиснуло от того, как сжалось сердце.

 

₪₪₪

 

На их следующем расследовании Шерлок чуть не умирает во второй раз.

Двадцать лет учебы и медицинской практики идут прахом, когда Джон обнаруживает его неподвижно распластавшимся на тротуаре, с кровью в волосах и раной сбоку головы. Если бы это был кто-то другой, в памяти бы всплыло, что такие ссадины выглядят хуже, чем есть на самом деле, а крови для серьезной травмы и вовсе недостаточно. Но, черт возьми, он однажды уже терял Шерлока, и будь он проклят, если потеряет снова.

Лестрейду и остальным офицерам приходится в буквальном смысле слова оттаскивать его от Шерлока. Тот, закашлявшись, минуту спустя со стоном и шипением сжимает голову.

\- Шерлок, - задыхаясь, выдавливает Джон. Силы неудержимо оставляют его, и он безвольно опускается на тротуар, совершенно не заботясь о том, что слова звучат невнятно из-за овладевшей им паники или что он стальной хваткой впивается в ноги Шерлока.

\- Прекрати, - велит Шерлок, отцепляет руки Джона от своих промокших брюк и берет их в ладони, прогоняя принесенный ледяным дождем холод. - Джон, все хорошо. Я в порядке.

\- Не смей больше так со мной поступать! – кричит Джон. Настороженно поглядывая на него, Лестрейд что-то невнятно бормочет в рацию. Остальные офицеры не обращают на эту вспышку никакого внимания. Шерлок сжимает его ладони.

\- Куда уехала машина? – подняв взгляд, спрашивает он. – Та, что меня сбила.

\- Мы занимаемся этим, - отвечает Лестрейд. – А ты едешь в больницу.

Шерлок ничего не возражает. Джону, наконец-то, удается взять себя в руки, и он помогает ему неуверенно подняться, подхватывая, когда тот, что-то пробурчав, неуклюже на нем повисает. Шерлок оборачивает вокруг них свое пальто, и они вдвоем направляются к мигающим огням подъехавшей скорой.

Волосы Шерлока щекочут щеку. Джон вспыхивает. Вся команда Лестрейда отводит взгляд.

 

₪₪₪

 

Шерлок отделывается наложенным швом и незначительным сотрясением.

Всю дорогу до дома он сидит в такси непривычно тихо, каждую минуту-другую украдкой поглядывая на Джона. Тот замечает это, а когда встречается с ним глазами, Шерлок отводит взгляд.

 

₪₪₪

 

Этой ночью уже Джон пробирается в комнату к Шерлоку.

На цыпочках прокравшись внутрь, он ныряет под одеяла и ложится рядом. Кровать Шерлока больше, но тот спит, устроившись посередине. Подвинувшись, Шерлок освобождает еще немного места. Джону уютно, он устал, но даже не пытается заснуть, вместо этого уставившись на сменяющие друг друга цифры на циферблате будильника. Через несколько минут Шерлок, повозившись за его спиной, переворачивается. Джон чувствует его, ощущает, как ускользает тепло. Что-то тихо проворчав, Шерлок натягивает одеяло Джону на плечи и вздыхает, после чего его дыхание опять становится тихим и ровным.

Этой ночью мягкие пальцы не касаются шеи и плеч Джона. Не звучат никакие откровенные признания. Есть только Шерлок, спящий, прижавшись к его спине, и ощущение его тихого дыхания в волосах.

 

₪₪₪

 

По мнению Джона, у Шерлока Холсма довольно причудливая внешность. Но это не плохо. Просто она в какой-то мере соответствует его характеру: резкому и ершистому. Непредсказуемому, изворотливому, обладающему причудливой, какой-то неуместной притягательностью. Напористому. Опасному.

Впрочем, не всегда. Иногда Шерлок бывает мягким, дурашливым и таким же безобидным, как мурлычущий котенок. Пару раз, когда они были дома, Джон становился свидетелем того, как Шерлок вел себя настолько глубоко и полно по-человечески, что от этого захватывало дух. Джон видел, как он с истерическим хохотом падал с дивана. Видел его измученным и ослабевшим от гриппа. Видел в приступе безудержной ярости и разочарования, в ужасающие мгновения сомнений в самом себе и страха. Видел Шерлока запнувшимся о собственные ноги, моментально залившимся краской и сделавшим вид, что так было задумано.

Кожа Шерлока сохраняет молочную бледность вне зависимости от времени года. Летом в его волосах появляются рыжие пряди, а на щеках и переносице – к его огромному раздражению – высыпают веснушки. В зависимости от освещения и одежды его глаза меняют цвет, но приглушенная синева и зелень не уходят из них никогда. Несмотря на худобу, он прекрасно себя чувствует. Джон ни разу еще не видел, чтобы Шерлок ел здоровую пищу, но, тем не менее, он способен обогнать любого, против кого бы ни вышел, а на стены взбирается и вовсе как кошка. Он круглый год носит свое чертово шерстяное пальто, а когда улыбается – по-настоящему улыбается – Джон не в силах не улыбнуться в ответ.

Шерлок Холмс совершенная загадка, и, тем не менее, Джон никогда не встречал никого настолько человечного.

И вот отчего-то Джону понадобилось почти три года и фальшивое самоубийство, чтобы понять, что он возможно, в какой-то степени, вероятно, немного в него влюблен.

 

₪₪₪

 

Джон просыпается от собственного крика. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он с силой бьет кулаком по матрасу.

Через минуту появляется Шерлок, принимается нисходящими круговыми движениями поглаживать его спину, проводит кончиками пальцев по шее, пока не зарывается ими в волосы. Когда Джон наконец-то поднимает на него взгляд, Шерлок стоит, закусив губу, и выглядит гораздо более обеспокоенно, чем имеет на то право.

Джон действительно не понимает, в чем дело, но его захватывает непреодолимое желание обвить шею Шерлока руками и не отпускать. И он так и поступает. 

Он наполовину ожидает, что Шерлок напряжется, неловко похлопает его по спине и скажет: «Ну, ну». Шерлок не делает этого. Под его прикосновением он мгновенно обмякает, обнимает его своими длинными руками и утыкается носом в плечо. Джон чувствует его дыхание. Выпирающие скулы. Прижавшиеся к хлопку футболки губы. Руки Шерлока постоянно движутся, успокаивающе поглаживая, и он не отстраняется, пока этого не делает сам Джон.

-Я сломан, - произносит тот.

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок. Джон улыбается.

 

₪₪₪

 

В кошмарах он сломя голову несется по коридорам. Он распахивает двери, а за ними оказываются кирпичные стены или пустые комнаты. Он бежит изо всех сил и зовет Шерлока, но никто не отвечает. В кошмарах Джон знает, что Шерлок вот-вот умрет, и знает, что если бы он сумел всего лишь отыскать чертову лестницу, то смог бы помешать этому случиться.

Иногда ему это удается. Когда он выбирается на крышу, задыхающийся и весь взмокший, он обнаруживает, что Шерлок в ожидании замер на самом краю. Вот только это уже не Шерлок, а Мориарти в его одежде. Мориарти улыбается – широко и кровожадно, во все зубы. В кошмарах Джон толкает его. Он толкает Мориарти, а потом оказывается слишком поздно, и это уже Шерлок летит вместо него вниз.

В других кошмарах он тянется вперед и хватает Шерлока за руку. Цепляется за пальто, шарф, за что угодно. Но Шерлок все равно падает, и вот уже Джон стоит рядом на земле, а Шерлок, мертвый, лежит у его ног. Часто приезжает на лимузине Майкрофт, уносит Шерлока и бранит Джона за то, что тот не ухаживал за ним лучше. Словно Шерлок какое-то домашнее растение. Еще там часто оказывается Лестрейд. И Салли, и его психотерапевт. Все они смотрят, как он уходит с испачканными в крови Шерлока руками.

Иногда Джону снится, что он падает вслед за ним, и, вздрогнув, он просыпается. До того, как Шерлок вернулся, он сжимался в комок и плакал, пока не засыпал снова, переполненный виной и стыдом. Теперь же он просто переворачивается и находит Шерлока, спящего рядом – выпирающие кости и завитки волос. Или неслышным шагом спускается по лестнице и обнаруживает Шерлока погруженным в чтение в теплом оранжевом свете настольной лампы, листающим каналы на телевизоре, без остановки печатающим что-то на ноутбуке, возящимся со своим научным оборудованием, играющим на скрипке, уставившимся в окно. Джон издает тихий вздох облегчения и отправляется обратно наверх. Уснуть снова никогда не бывает так уж просто, но, в конце концов, сон возвращается.

 

₪₪₪

 

Шерлок впервые обнимает вне их квартиры, когда Джон чуть не падает ничком на тротуар. В прикосновениях Шерлока на местах преступлений, во время совместных с полицией погонь или даже по дороге к Анджело едва ли есть что-то необычное. По сути, под конец Джон стал ждать, что он дотронется до него хотя бы один раз за вечер: мягко проведет рукой между лопаток, подергает за рукав, чтобы привлечь внимание. Это были быстрые, невинные прикосновения, о которых Джон и не задумывался. Они появлялись не из-за привязанности или желания подбодрить, а просто потому, что Шерлок был Шерлоком. 

В тот день Джон впервые после смерти Шерлока пришел в Бартс. Каким-то образом все последние три года ему удавалось избегать этого – слава богу, за все это время ему ни разу не понадобилось за чем-либо туда отправляться. Они с Молли несколько раз встречались, чтобы выпить после ее дежурства, но Джон всегда ждал ее в квартале от Бартса или уже в самом пабе. Он не смог бы прийти в больницу, и Молли никогда об этом не спрашивала.

В некоторые вечера Шерлок отправляется в лабораторию в одиночестве. Приглашение присоединиться чувствуется всегда, повисает между ними так и непроизнесенными словами. Джон неизменно отказывается. Даже с находящимся рядом Шерлоком он не может вообразить, как снова входит в те двери и воспоминание не обрушивается на него. В такие дни Шерлок всегда возвращается домой посреди ночи и редко засыпает. Если на момент его прихода у Джона кошмар, Шерлок этого либо не замечает, либо делает вид, что не заметил.

К несчастью, Джон прекрасно понимает, что избегать посещения больницы вечно невозможно, так что однажды вечером он, наконец, соглашается. Брови Шерлока от удивления взлетают к самым волосам. Тем не менее, комментарии он оставляет при себе, за что Джон ему очень благодарен. 

Вот-вот наступит зима, и расстояние между ними, которое они соблюдают, когда идут по улице, медленно, но неуклонно сокращается. Теперь плечо Шерлока задевает его собственное каждую пару шагов. Если бы Джон на самом деле хотел, он мог бы протянуть руку и взять затянутую в перчатку ладонь Шерлока в свою. Может быть, даже засунуть руку в карман его пальто для тепла. Джон раздумывает над тем, не попробовать ли, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Шерлока.

Шерлок, беспорядочно размахивая руками, взволнованно рассуждает о боевых действиях с применением химического и бактериологического оружия. Джон не очень понимает, как именно они набрели на эту тему, но не жалуется. Ему нравится слушать, как говорит Шерлок, и не важно, о чем. Когда удается остановить такси, тот своего монолога не прекращает, и Джон греет руки, зажав ладони между коленей. Через пару минут Шерлок обрывает поток мыслей на середине фразы, просит водителя остановить, и оставшийся пусть они с Джоном идут пешком. Джон не понимает, зачем ему это, пока они не сворачивают за угол и впереди не вырисовывается громада больницы. Ноги подкашиваются, и ему едва удается устоять.

Шерлок немедленно подхватывает его, стискивает, тихо бормоча что-то на ухо. Его ладонь скользит вниз по плечу, сжимает руку Джона и уверенно ее удерживает, пока тот не приходит в себя. Шерлок пристально смотрит на него, и его светлые глаза ярко блестят в свете уличных фонарей.

\- Я в порядке, - произносит Джон.

\- Ты справился хуже, чем я ожидал, - признается Шерлок. – Можешь идти?

\- Да, со мной все хорошо, - повторяет Джон, а затем, потому что это кажется необходимым, говорит, - Спасибо тебе.

Какое-то время Шерлок не убирает руки. Когда его пальцы наконец-то соскальзывают, они чуть задевают внутреннюю сторону запястья Джона. Там, где они коснулись, появляются мурашки.

 

₪₪₪

 

Дело тянется целую неделю, и большую часть ночей Шерлок проводит, расхаживая по гостиной.

Джон спит плохо, если заснуть вообще удается. На этой неделе ему снятся кошмары дважды. Оба раза Шерлок остается с ним до тех пор, пока он снова не проваливается в сон, а затем опять уходит. Оба раза Джон просыпается позже и обнаруживает дверь спальни приоткрытой так, что в тонкую щель падает свет. И, что куда важнее, так, что снизу в нее проникает голос Шерлока, звуки скрипки или даже тихий шум шагов и неясное бормотание телевизора.

Днем, пока они работают, голос Шерлока, когда тот обращается к нему, всегда звучит тихо. Он отводит Джона в сторону, чтобы разъяснить детали или спросить его мнение. Он закусывает губу, когда говорит Джон, и не сводит с его лица глаз. В один особенно холодный день, когда Джон никак не может перестать дрожать, Шерлок предлагает ему свой шарф. Джон его принимает. Затянутые в перчатку пальцы Шерлока скользят по его ладони.

Джон не обращает внимания на взгляды, которые бросают на них некоторые из ярдовцев.

К концу недели они оба остаются без сил. Джон засыпает прямо на диване, и Шерлок наполовину несет его в свою постель.

\- Ты потрясающий, - зевает Джон. Он не помнит точно, кто в основном говорил, пока Шерлок тащил его по коридору и укладывал в кровать: он сам или Шерлок. В любом случае, он смеется, и, кажется, это довольно неплохо. Они засыпают, прижавшись друг к другу так крепко, что их колени под одеялом соприкасаются. 

 

₪₪₪

 

Однажды вечером за ужином Джон замечает, что Шерлок таращится на него.

Шерлок этого не видит. Потом до него доходит.

Он вздрагивает, чуть-чуть краснеет и опять принимается ковыряться в еде.

Сглотнув, Джон отводит взгляд.

 

₪₪₪

 

Это повторяется позже на той же неделе, на месте преступления, и длится несколько недолгих мгновений.

Потом еще раз на следующий день, уже дома. Всякий раз Шерлок вздрагивает, точно оказывается застигнут врасплох. Если это происходит на середине разговора, он принимается неловко повторяться и путаться в собственных словах. Это могло бы быть очаровательно, думает Джон, если бы он только знал, что за дьявольщину это означает.

 

₪₪₪

 

Впервые за четыре года Джона посещает видение прошлого.

Они находятся но поле для гольфа, расположенного посреди большой дюны. На жертве, убитой выстрелом в грудь из винтовки, брюки цвета хаки, берцы и белая футболка. На шее болтается цепочка, на голове сооружен из обесцвеченных светлых волос ирокез, и Джона накрывает воспоминание.

Это все песок, приходит позже мысль. Или кровь на песке. Или то состояние невероятной усталости, вызванное выматывающими ночами с попытками уснуть; или одежда парня; или все это вместе. Джон слышит собственные слова, знает, что несет чушь, но не может остановиться.

\- Я твой капитан! – кричит он на одного из полицейских. – И ты будешь делать так, как приказано.

Шерлок хватает его в охапку и оттаскивает подальше от тела. Джон сопротивляется, взрывает каблуками песок. Когда они выбираются на холодную траву, Шерлок крепко прижимает его к груди и, что-то тихо говоря, принимается перебирать волосы. Его пальцы спускаются на затылок, затем на плечи.

\- Ты в порядке, - шепчет Шерлок, уткнувшись губами в его волосы. – Ты в Лондоне на месте преступления. Мы на поле для гольфа. С тобой все хорошо.

\- О боже, - выдыхает Джон. – Ох. Господи, меня сейчас стошнит. 

Затем Шерлок усаживает его на одну из стоящих поблизости скамеек. Несколько минут спустя они уходят.

\- Если хочешь, можешь остаться, - предлагает Джон.

\- Мне здесь больше нечего делать, пока они не отправят образцы в лабораторию, - отвечает Шерлок.

Он явно лжет. Джон не знает, что думать. Прежде Шерлок никогда не бросил бы из-за него место преступления. Может быть, он уже все выяснил, думает Джон. Наверняка не может быть, чтобы они ушли из-за него – Шерлок бы не допустил этого. Если нужно, он оставил бы его сидеть там не один час напролет.

Джон приваливается головой к холодному стеклу такси и закрывает глаза.

 

₪₪₪

 

В следующий раз Джон застает Шерлока за тем, как тот таращится на него, когда он сам стоит на коленях, пытаясь починить трубу под раковиной. Его голос эхом отдается в маленьком шкафчике над ним, и никак не получается дотянуться до ведра, чтобы собрать воду.

Он высовывает голову из-под раковины, готовый отчитать Шерлока за то, что тот не передает инструменты, и обнаруживает, что тот более чем пристально пялится на его зад.

О, проносится в голову. В животе поселяется дрожь, и он чувствует, что краснеет.

_О._

 

₪₪₪

 

Этой ночью Шерлок нерешительно замирает, прежде чем войти в комнату Джона. Впервые за несколько месяцев он демонстрирует хоть какие-то признаки неуверенности или нежелания. Подвинувшись под одеялом, Джон хлопает ладонью по матрасу рядом с собой, после чего Шерлок уступает и пробирается внутрь.

Джон все еще тяжело дышит после кошмара. Шерлок сглатывает в темноте. А минуту спустя Джон ощущает, как ему на живот ложится ладонь Шерлока и там замирает, после чего скользит выше, на грудь, пока не останавливается над тем местом, где бьется сердце.

Это что-то новенькое, думает Джон. Он со вздохом закрывает глаза, и Шерлок прижимается плотнее. Проходит почти десять минут, прежде чем его пальцы начинают привычно двигаться, с помощью массажа прогоняя накопившееся в мышцах напряжение. К тому времени Джон уже опять почти спит.

 

₪₪₪

 

Весь следующий день Джон пьет чай и думает, что им, вероятно, следовало бы уже обсудить ситуацию, давно очевидную для них обоих. Он признает, что сказать куда проще, чем сделать. Но если ему придется еще одну неделю находиться под пристальным разглядыванием Шерлока, он может просто сорваться.

 

₪₪₪

 

Галлюцинации, приходящие, когда он устает, еще хуже кошмаров. Если он едва держится на ногах, но не ложится спать, то иногда стоит моргнуть, и лицо Шерлока тут же заливает кровь. Спутанные волосы присыхают к окровавленной коже. На второй удар сердца его дыхание останавливается. А потом Джон моргает, и все исчезает, а неприятное покалывание в пальцах рук и ног начинает постепенно отпускать.

Джону приходилось видеть чужие смерти – друзей и незнакомцев. Когда он был маленьким, он видел, как человек прыгнул под поезд. В школе у одного из его друзей лекарство вызвало аллергическую реакцию. Его не спасли. Он постоянно имел дело с болезнью и смертью. Он латал солдат, которым уже не выкарабкаться, потому что их раны были слишком серьезны. Смотрел, как в головы и грудь друзей впиваются пули. Видел, как люди наступают на мины.

На войне на то, чтобы подолгу печалиться, не было времени или горе и вовсе откладывалось на потом. В школе утрата подействовала на него опустошающе, но, в конце концов, боль прошла, и довольно скоро Джон обнаружил, что может думать о друге и снова улыбаться. Случай с прыгнувшим под поезд мужчиной манил и приводил в замешательство, и Джону понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы осознать концепцию смерти.

Иногда Джон задумывался, сможет ли он когда-нибудь свыкнуться с мыслью о смерти Шерлока. С ним он утратил куда больше, чем просто друга. Он лишился ощущения приключения, адреналиновой поддержки, движущей силы, толкавшей его, и чувства цели и собственной полезности. Тогда Джон лишился всей своей жизни. Только после ухода Шерлока она понял, как много тот для него сделал.

Было столько всего, чего Джон хотел сказать, но что так и осталось несказанным после смерти Шерлока. А теперь, когда он получил второй шанс, он обнаруживает, что язык опять отказывается ему служить, хотя по-прежнему остается столько всего, что необходимо сказать.

 

₪₪₪

 

\- Мориарти, - на манер приветствия сообщает Шерлок.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Джон и трет глаза, прогоняя сон. Горло болит, точно с него содрали кожу. Все вокруг кажется размытым. Сейчас почти четыре утра, а Шерлок уже приготовил для них две чашки чая. Джон садится рядом с ним за кухонный стол. Шерлок протягивает ему кружку.

\- Мне все еще снятся про него кошмары, - произносит он.

\- О, - Джон делает глоток. Его собственная смесь. Зеленый жасмин, свежий лимон и шерлоков сироп агавы. Кофеин сейчас не лучшая идея. Хотя с другой стороны, тогда, вероятно, уснуть снова уже не получится.

\- В Дартмуре, - говорит Шерлок. – Когда мы с Генри и Лестрейдом столкнулись с Бобом Фрэнклином. Помнишь? Я сорвал с Фрэнклина маску, а вместо него увидел Мориарти. После этого мне несколько месяцев снились кошмары.

Джон по-прежнему молчит. Шерлок продолжает.

\- После того как он застрелился, стало хуже, - говорит он. – Я пугал сам себя до такой степени, что просыпался. Это тяжело. Находиться в незнакомом месте, просыпаться в чужой постели от кошмара. Это дезориентирует, сбивает с толку. Весь день потом все идет наперекосяк.

Шерлок нервно проводит пальцем по ручке чашки с чаем.

\- По-видимому, я кричал во сне, - добавляет он. – Меня выставили из одного мотеля в Америке. Слишком много жалоб на шум.

\- Как тебе удалось остановиться? – спрашивает Джон. – Кошмары. Как ты их прекратил?

\- Они закончились, когда был убит последний член сети Мориарти, - отвечает Шерлок.

Больше Джон ничего не спрашивает.

 

₪₪₪

 

В комнате тихо. Пусто. Дверь плотно закрыта. Джон просыпается от собственного крика.

Сейчас все по-другому, потом что на этот раз он себя слышит. Несмотря на то огромное количество кошмаров, что он видел за всю свою жизнь, никогда прежде Джону не удавалось себя поймать. Он всегда приходил в себя, просто _зная_ , что проснулся от страха, потому что голос после этого хрипел, горло драло, а в ушах звенела царящая в комнате гробовая тишина, точно отзвук его крика все еще был здесь, затаившись где-то неподалеку.

В этот раз он слышит себя. Внезапно он понимает.

Когда входит Шерлок, Джон стискивает его в объятиях. Ни о чем не спрашивая, Шерлок обнимает в ответ.

\- Спасибо, - произносит Джон.

 

₪₪₪

 

(Шерлок просыпается резко, как от толчка. В комнате темно. По окну бесконечным потоком стекает дождь. Вздохнув, он опять опускает веки.

Затем наверху раздается какой-то шум. Шерлок вновь распахивает глаза. Замирает, напряженно вслушиваясь. Судорожные вдохи. Давящиеся глотки воздуха. Крик, затем звук чего-то бьющегося, а затем эхом отдающийся в вентиляционных каналах голос Джона.

\- Шерлок! Нет, сто… не надо! _Шерлок!_

Вскочив с постели, Шерлок спускается в холл, хватает стоящий по дороге за входной дверью зонтик и чуть ли не бегом, перескакивая через две ступеньки, возвращается наверх. Затаив дыхание, он врывается в комнату Джона и… ничего не находит.

Джон, не просыпаясь, колотит руками и ногами по простыням. Около постели лежит разбитый ночник. Шерлок прислоняет зонтик к косяку и, шагнув внутрь, подходит к кровати. Остановившись так, чтобы не наступать на осколки, он смотрит, как Джон постепенно затихает. Шерлок совершенно не представляет, что делать.

Потом Джон просыпается и, захлопав глазами, уставляется на него.

\- Господи, - выдыхает он, надавливает основанием ладоней на глаза и пытается справиться с дыханием. Его колотит видимая дрожь. Еще один кошмар, думает Шерлок.

-Хочешь воды? – спрашивает он. Сейчас это кажется наиболее правильным. Джон вечно твердит, что людям следует пить больше жидкости.

\- Нет, не хочу я никакой долбанной воды, - выпаливает Джон. – Почему ты тут?

\- Я услышал, как что-то разбилось, - отвечает Шерлок, не упоминая, что Джон выкрикивал во сне его имя. Также он ничего не говорит о том, что собирался дать отпор представляющему вероятную опасность злоумышленнику с помощью старого зонтика своего брата.

Джон трет лицо, затем опускает взгляд на разбитый ночник на полу.

\- Просто сон, - произносит он.)

 

₪₪₪

 

Это происходит две ночи спустя.

Добрую часть вечера Джон просто смотрит на Шерлока.

В руках у того небольшой бокал с виски, к которому он едва прикоснулся. На дне перекатываются кубики льда. Одна сторона его лица тепло озарена отблесками пляшущего в камине пламени, другая погружена в глубокую тень. Он прекрасен, думает Джон.

Ему требуется почти столько же времени, чтобы понять, что Шерлок смотрит на него в ответ. Не так пристально, как обычно – никаких откровенных разглядываний. Зрачки Шерлока расширены, взгляд полон тепла. Мышцы рта расслаблены, губы не сжимаются в тонкую напряженную линию. Он не читает Джона, не собирает информацию. Просто смотрит в ответ.

Джон встает из кресла. Шерлок, до этого сидевший, положив ногу на ногу, опускает их обе на пол и ставит бокал на столик. Они синхронно движутся друг к другу. Шерлок тянется к Джону, и тот прижимается плотнее. Джон проталкивает колени между бедрами Шерлока и подлокотниками кресла, в то время как Шерлок, скользнув рукой по его спине, мягко притягивает его к себе. От этого немного неловко и неудобно. Шерлок подвигается под ним, чтобы освободить больше места, и Джон обхватывает его плечи. Он определенно не представляет, в чем план, да и есть ли он вообще. Усевшись Шерлоку на колени, он трется кончиком носа о его.

А потом они целуются, и это кажется таким же хорошим исходом, как и любой другой.

 

₪₪₪

 

Временами Джон вспоминает тот вечер. Это был одновременно худший и лучший вечер в его жизни. На самом деле, думает он, ему следовало бы знать.

В гостиной Джона, как в своей собственной, сидел Шерлок. Казалось, это была его характерная особенность – немедленно присваивать любой предмет, на который падал его взгляд, и любое помещение, в котором он оказывался. Гостиная Джона исключением не стала. Шерлок сидел в его кресле, положив ногу на ногу, с ярко озаренным подсветкой телефона лицом. 

Джон немедленно уронил то, что держал в руках. Сейчас он уже не помнит, что именно. Возможно, это был пакет с едой на вынос. Шерлок, сжав губы, хмуро уставился на него. Его волосы были подстрижены короче, крупными завитками окружая лоб. Он немного похудел – сейчас он весил примерно так, как когда они только познакомились. Все остальное, вплоть до синего шарфа и фиолетовой рубашки под пиджаком, было точь-в-точь как прежде.

\- Джон, - произнес Шерлок. В его голосе явственно ощущалась улыбка, но он удержался от нее.

Джон открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, и тут вместо этого вырубился.

Когда он очнулся, над ним склонился Шерлок. Тихо повторяя его имя, он протирал его лицо прохладной тканью. Джон заморгал, приходя в себя, а затем оцепенел, обнаружив расплывающийся силуэт Шерлока. Шерлока Холмса, восставшего из мертвых.

\- Ты в полном порядке, - заверил тот. – Сотрясения мозга нет. Впрочем, возможна головная боль.

\- Просто я купил китайской еды на одного, - пробормотал Джон. Шерлок пораженно уставился на него. Затем рассмеялся.

А затем Джон врезал ему по лицу.

Почти месяц после этого он полностью игнорировал существование Шерлока.

 

₪₪₪

 

_Я это заслужил.  
ШХ_

_По крайней мере, позволь мне пригласить тебя на ужин.  
ШХ_

_Настоящий ужин. Не из китайского фаст-фуда.  
ШХ_

_Ты расстроен. Я понимаю. Я попробую еще раз завтра.  
ШХ_

 

₪₪₪

 

_Поужинаем?  
ШХ_

_Значит, все еще расстроен.  
ШХ_

_Как голова?  
ШХ_

_Сколько ты собираешься продолжать в том же духе?  
ШХ_

_Аргх. Скука.  
ШХ_

 

₪₪₪

 

_Твоя комната все еще свободна.  
ШХ_

_Я даже убрался в квартире.  
ШХ_

_Так что когда бы ты ни захотел вернуться, она ждет тебя.  
ШХ_

_Ну же, Джон. Не будь смешным.  
ШХ_

 

₪₪₪

 

_Скука.  
ШХ_

 

₪₪₪

 

_Ты знаешь, что я сожалею.  
ШХ_

 

₪₪₪

 

_Сегодня ты поговоришь со мной?  
ШХ_

 

₪₪₪

 

_В квартире жутко тихо без тебя._  
Пожалуйста, приезжай домой.  
ШХ 

 

₪₪₪

 

_Небольшое расследование. Похищение._  
Может на самом деле понадобиться твоя помощь.  
ШХ 

_Я добьюсь, чтобы тебе написал Лестрейд._  
Не думай, что у меня не получится.  
ШХ 

_Так ему ты отвечаешь, а мне нет? Это оскорбительно.  
ШХ_

 

₪₪₪

 

_Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне рассказать тебе,_  
почему я это сделал.  
ШХ 

 

₪₪₪

 

_Ладно. Я вижу, что это не работает._  
Мне жаль, Джон. Искренне надеюсь, что тебе живется хорошо.  
Береги себя.  
ШХ 

 

₪₪₪

 

_В Риджентс-парке завтра в 11 утра._  
Принеси кофе, или я уйду.  
Джон 

 

₪₪₪

 

То, что есть между ними, не всегда идеально. Никогда не было, и если смотреть на вещи прямо, Джон знает, что никогда не будет. Но то, что они с Шерлоком создали, для них подходит. Они по-прежнему ругаются из-за того, кто пойдет в магазин или мыть посуду, как и из-за привычек и причуд друг друга, которые, как им обоим прекрасно известно, никогда не изменятся. Они едят слишком много выносной еды, тратят состояние на такси и чудом остаются в живых как минимум раз в три месяца. Джон не понимает, каково это – быть с мужчиной, а Шерлок не понимает, каково это – быть с кем-нибудь, но они учатся друг у друга. Довольно скоро Джон уже не в состоянии представить, как можно хотеть кого-то другого, кроме Шерлока, прикасающегося к нему, целующего его или занимающегося с ним любовью.

Они спят в одной постели каждую ночь, за исключением тех, когда Шерлок работает. Иногда, когда Джон остается один, ему все еще снятся кошмары. Шерлок помогает ему снова уснуть и только тогда опять уходит.

Джон сломан. Шерлок не может этого исправить, но пытается. Джон считает, это уже довольно неплохо.

 

Конец


End file.
